


I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

by bunnybite5



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modern Setting, i am uncomfortable with how this turned out i just wanna SLEEP, i haven't written in years i hate this, it doesn't even have a single canon thing, just the poets going to parties and being cute, no parents present leave that for angsty ppl, possibly will give this up lmao, slow burn-ish if you squint, v dumb idk what im doing, very gay no homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybite5/pseuds/bunnybite5
Summary: Frat parties were unpleasant for Todd, but a motive struck him and awoke his sense of actual fun with actual people.Or, where Todd Anderson is very much a raging bisexual who just swoons for Neil everytime.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks, Richard Cameron/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The pleasure of partying with college douches.

Frat parties weren't a pleasant plan for anyone who desired a peaceful college life. But even at Yale it seemed like it was a requirement to have actual fun outside of being smart. 

For junior year Todd Anderson who had moved on from his shy self on high school because it was the only way for him to have actual peace without mocking, it was hell. In his freshman year there he didn't have this problem with also being anxious at the time, no one aside from his friends noticed him to drag him there aside from the senior he dated for a while; whom he dumped when she tried to push him and his boundaries towards social events. 

But this time it wasn't an option to just avoid danger as he felt like he had to go anyway and it didn't matter that much. His law degree didn't allow him to have fun almost at all and a couple drinks wouldn't hurt. He wasn't interested in cheap flirting anyways and it was a Sunday. It was a literal steal to go to and he took it.

"TOSSIE MY BOY," his casual friend from a class he had welcomed him weirdly. Tossie? Did he even remember his name? "HEY, this is Meeks. He's very cute."

"Uhm, yeah. My name's Todd, Law major." He pressured a grin through his face holding out his hand. 

"My name is Steven, but call me Meeks. Charlie doesn't introduce people well at all."

That alone made Todd's laugh bubbly, finally someone agreed on a stupid thing he thought about constantly. As he looked at his new party friends he noticed Charlie not letting go of a vodka bottle and Meeks trying to take it angrily from him. The music started to shift to a slower and chill playlist and with that Todd excused himself while lending Meeks his number for any emergency he could face with a drunk shit faced Dalton. 

Starting to make beelines towards red cup drinks, punch and beer pong games he spotted various of his major friends and dorm roommates. Great, he wasn't alone if he passed out and got picked up by them. He started to feel a little less tense which was the perfect time to try and make friends.

The first thing on his bucket list was beer pong. 

"I wanna play too."

"HELL YEAH! WE GOT A CUTE BOY!" Todd didn't know who that was or how their face looked, but was proud of getting a compliment.

"Are ya' good at this, baby?" A tall blonde with a mildly deep voice spoke to him while arranging the cups.

Todd went silent for a little while until he spoke with a bright sarcastic smile. "No, I suck."

The whole table seemed to part into swooning and laughing, leaving him internally confused as to what he actually did that was so funny or precious. He then a little later learned that the attractive blonde was named Chris Noel and that she was a party animal only post finals.

"Okay so Todd and Knox got two, Ginny and Chris got five." Neil, the mediator who drank when he thought nobody watched spoke with a tipsy smile shining. 

He wasn't losing because he genuinely sucked (the opposite actually), it was because the mediator was so fucking handsome. Todd catched every move Neil made and he never stopped doing whatever struck him curious on doing. Knox on the other hand REALLY sucked ass at beer pong but was there because he was best friends with Chris and genuinely enjoyed playing although he didn't win nor took advantage once.

Yeah, Todd's having a good time even though he hated the taste of bitter liquor or unknown people.

The end results of that game of beer pong were clear, Ginny Danbury and Chris Noel wiped the floor with the boys exchanging a drunken shrug.

"Todd Anderson?"

Weird. He didn't see anyone until he turned around and saw Gerard from orientation which made his body strike a tight hug from Pitts. Probably from his newly found friendliness while drunk that was long welcomed already.

"We haven't seen each other in three months and then you remember me. I'm hurt," Pitts saw a pout from him but let him continue. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Cameron. Apparently got beaten for being a little shit."

"Send him a big punch and my best wishes on being an asshole," waved him goodbye and went on smiling. 

He turned back to the table to talk to Knox and give him a hug mid sentence unexpectedly, making the latter laugh sonorously and squeeze him tenderly.

"Hey Knoxy," A short whisper to gather his thoughts first. "How's that hot piece there hanging? Neil?"

Knox pressed down a snort and responded. "You might have a chance. But don't call him hot piece to his face."

"Why not-"

"Todd. Seriously. This hug is starting to look like we're smuggling drugs."

Todd as a Good Law Major who would never engage in such a thing let go of Knox and turned around towards Neil to go and talk to him. But even though he made it that far, he didn't think he would be even MORE pretty up close. Todd's face started blushing furiously and Neil grew confused yet charmed by that unexpected act alone. 

Neil spoke first. "We haven't had a chance to talk all night. How ya' doing?"

Anderson nearly got on his knees to thank God on behalf of his luck. "Yeah I know. 'M good, how about you cuti-Neil?"

He had to push down his throat where that came from or that 'cutie' would be the death of him. And he unconsciously knew Neil noticed the compliment because he started to smile in a dumb way yet completely charming Todd. Not interested in cheap flirting his ass. He wanted to marry this dude right here, you just had to show him a Priest and marriage papers.

Neil laughed absolutely shining with an unapologetic snort. "I'm great, cutie. Do you smoke? I hate menthol and I just got berries. Sorry."

Todd did actually smoke for his stress sometimes so he accepted the cigarrette waving a little with his hand dismissing the apology. He hated menthol too anyways.

Neil looked at him blowing out the smoke smiling. "What made you talk to me?"

He was bold as a bullet.

He knew why Todd did it, he had a face like a guy that knew everyone's unsaid bussiness. Sharp as a tack and insanely beautiful. Todd absolutely went crazy for people as confident as him –or just him, he couldn't tell–. 

"I'm not so much of flirting," He started while blowing smoke from his nose. "but you look so beautiful, more than anyone i've seen in my life. I admire beauty."

Neil smiled at Todd ruffling his own hair. "Yeah, I knew you absolutely got a chance," Neil handed him a piece of paper with his number on it and a smug grin.

"I'm honoured. Now if you'll excuse me..." Todd turned around looking for Knox, pointing to the paper in the air and giving a thumbs ups. 

Neil let out a wheeze followed by a loud laugh because he clearly saw the scandalous scene, a cute and drunk goony and his stupid roommate Knox signaling victory. He put out the cigarrette butt in a near ashtray left forgotten by some stoner walking towards the yet distracted Todd which noticed Neil almost immediately. He could already tell that it was a good idea.

"Keep the number safe, I have to go to my dorm and sleep."

"Sleep tight, baby." Todd meant that whisper as a joke, but Neil's blush made clear that it worked... In an unexpected way.

As the night began settling down Todd walked in a cloud of buzz and a little of weed, having snatched a number from a cute boy and finally being dragged by his roommate Spaz.

"JESUS TODD! FIRST time you go out in this year and you get shitfaced," Spaz always talked like he had mucus stuck on his larynx, Todd was sick of it tonight. "Go to sleep NOW."

"Sheesh, go out more."

And so he slept without even daring to take his coat off and just having brushed his teeth because his mother wouldn't be happy otherwise.

"Todd? Fucking Hell. You can't handle a hangover," Charlie seemed to mock his dead-like face, his red tinted lips and cheeks while everything in his head hurt. Todd understood it.

"I normally don't even get drunk, Dalton."

"Meeks," Charlie signaled his boyfriend's gaze go to him. "Give him something. Please?"

"You don't need to pout babe, I see him already. Here. It'll go away like a charm."

Bless Steven's heart. He will most likely go to heaven.

"Did you contact 'hot piece'?" Ah, shit. He didn't even need to listen more. 

Drunk Todd will never see light again in this life and we will just wait if he gets the chance in the next.

"Not yet, I was too drunk. I have his number right-Fuck."

"What?"

"I lost the paper in my clothes, Charlie."

"You remember his face, right? His friends' faces?" Meeks' mind was practical.

"If ye told me to recognize them by seeing them... Yeah."

"You don't remember them," Charlie had the best input to mock him. "So you just remember Neil."

"How do YOU know his name?"

Even a dumb person would, Neil was noticeable in the middle of that disgusting frat party with stupid people and his friends –that were their own kind of stupid–.

"He's popular you see. Even having his number is a great advance. You just need to find the paper or him."

Damn. The campus already had a fuck ton of people as it is and finding just one would be as hard as memorizing laws. And on the other hand he could put his entire room upside down for that paper first.

Yeah, great idea Todd.

Neil was in a sour mood ever since first seeing his phone and finding objectively nothing. Knox saw his face and couldn't hand him the hot chocolate out of fear yet curiosity.

"What got ya' biting a lemon, Neil?"

"Todd," upon realizing what he had said he continued talking. "he hasn't sent me a text yet."

Knox smiled from his mouth to his eyes. "Is my pretty boy lovesick for a stranger?"

"You're winning yourself a pair of kicks in the chin, Overstreet." 

Neil was annoyed that he was KIND of right, even though he never met Todd before he was stunning head to toe. He got starstruck by a blue eyed dirty blonde who was a fool when drunk, played horribly beer pong and had called him hot piece when he thought he wasn't paying attention. He was ultimately sick of waiting for things to happen. 

"Do you know anyone who's in Law?" 

Knox was sipping on his chocolate before responding. "Uhm, I know of someone who might be a friend of Todd. But he's my ex."

"Give me his number."

"He changed it by now, I suppose."

So, on top of having to apply himself on his studies he has to look for a cute boy and then make him fall in love with him. That's some new shit for a new year ain't it. 

Todd had passed the following day looking onto any surface he might have had his coat on, and it would have been possible for him to have dropped it on that frat's floor while in his excited fit. He was a dumbass and couldn't remember a single thing out of important stuff. Maybe if he went to another party he would be there? This isn't finals season anyway. He had a big break until his next class so he decided to wander the campus with a hop on his step. He didn't know if to really observe what he was looking at in hopes of the pretty boy showing up or not and give up the individual search altogether. He had his big boy jacket on and a beanie of a frog his grandmother made him. It was cold and Todd isn't so easily embarrassed now so who cares. 

While he was walking around campus some girl bumped into him while taking a run, making him swear as he fell on his ass. That was too much of a good and refreshing day it seems.

"Todd? God I'm sorry."

"THE HOT GIRL!" He had a verbal puke creeping onto him everytime he was surprised, making Ginny laugh.

"Possibly me. How was the hangover?"

"Fucking awful," Todd seemed to remember the pain which made his face flush. "Are you having lunch soon?"

"I think so, pretty face." She accomodated her long hair behind her shoulders. 

"Let me treat you to it."

What was he doing? No idea, research possibly.


	2. Teenage Dream, but yet not so young.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates are always a little too perfect, and this wasn't an exception.

Ginny was mentally exhausting to say the least. She talked a lot and just ate a cheap plate of salad and fries when she didn't speak. But either way Todd enjoyed her company filling the usual quiet of his boring day. He had a number of questions stacked in his mind's storage but he didn't want to interrupt or be impolite as he wasn't able to bear when people did that to him —for Todd, any train of thought is precious—. 

"Soooo," The conversation seemed to have drifted. Todd went on guard. "Should I ask or are you gonna?" 

Todd's eyes got _real _wide, and Ginny took it with a satisfied smile. It got easier for both of them to ask correctly. Even though Ginny was already updated by Knox in the situation currently, it was impossible for it to be one sided. Not with a nervous and blushed grown man seated in front of her. She expected a lot from them in building something on their own but just needed a little push.__

__"I lost Neil's number, I kind of expected you to have it so..."_ _

__Deep breath. You're great so far, Anderson. Just ask for it like a normal person would._ _

__"And uhm, it's not like it was the only reason!"_ _

__You dumb fucking cretin, you fucking fool. Absolute fucking buffoon, you bumbling idiot. Fuck you. Now u have to lie for the sake of being polite and seem genuinely friendly other than a complete liar._ _

__Ginny stiffled a laugh. "Oh yeah? Then is it because I'm hot like you said?"_ _

__Nope, this chick was truly a demon in all seriousness of the word and if you focused you'd see the six's on her forehead._ _

__"You know what I mean," He seemed to give up already on explaining._ _

__"Give me your phone, i'll note Neil's number. And mine," She smiled while doing so. "If anything gets weird you call me."_ _

__Todd's smile got crooked with bewilderment. "What do you mean weird?"_ _

__"Neil has only had flings in his entire life and he's younger than you by a year so, keep him safe."_ _

__He could have sworn his face got completely screwed up when hearing the word 'younger', but he was a second-year and Neil a freshman in College. So there was no actual problem._ _

__"Take Neil to a good place for a date alright? See ya!" Ginny did a peace sign while leaving with her bouncy hair flapping around._ _

__Upon seeing Neil's name in his own phone he wanted to jump on the table and start a prayer circle to celebrate. Ginny returned to the hand of cloudy heaven for now and may god return her the favor in an even bigger gesture. But of course, Todd was an atheist so he will just buy her a cake._ _

__Now, how to send the text without sounding awkward. Start by explaining how he's an idiot who drank way too much to remember anything other than his beautiful face? Nah, too honest. Say 'Hey it's Todd' and leave it at that? Too cold._ _

__Well we ran out of options so this is an emergency. If someone knew how to help him it must be that person for sure._ _

__"DALTON PLEASE C'MERE."_ _

__"WELL I'D BE DAMNED, BABY TODDIE CALLING ME!"_ _

__"DON'T SCREAM THAT YOU JERK," Todd went out of breath with that one, he isn't that used to cursing as much as it may seem. "COME HERE OR SO HELP ME GOD—"_ _

__"God help you what?" Steven creeped up on him from behind taking his shoulders softly._ _

__"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Todd jumped nearly falling on his ass. "Not you too, Meeks."_ _

__That was way too much screaming for a lifetime._ _

__"What is it then? You won't leave me hanging now," Charlie extended his hand letting him take the word._ _

__He inhaled before speaking _way too fast _. "I need to text Neil and you have a boyfriend so I thought—."___ _

____"Hell to the no. I'll help you since little honey here doesn't know how relationships work," The ginger just took Todd's phone without password, sent something and gave it back._ _ _ _

____"I can't believe you just said that, bunny."_ _ _ _

____Meeks' face got tomato red, but remained serious to clear his throat. "You said you saw me while on shrooms and that's how you noticed you love me."_ _ _ _

____"Well I'm sorry for being a romantic."_ _ _ _

____"Not to interfere with a marriage quarrel," Todd showed them the screen. "So I will go scream at the auditorium alone."_ _ _ _

____TOOOODD_ _ _ _

____hey Neil, it's todd^^ want to meet up sometime for coffee?_ _ _ _

____**neil♡** _ _ _ _

____absolutely, i was waiting for ur text lol_ _ _ _

____let's meet up tomorrow, is that okay?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Sometimes, Neil was waiting for the moment to be EXTREMELY anxious. Chill out? Bullshit, this was his first real date since he was sixteen and that was a shit date with a boy he dated because he was lonely. Yup, he was in a boy's conservatory and roomed with a cute jock that turned into a fling (and some other boys, he supposes). He liked to make fun of that to his friends except for the fact that the special jock was a Danbury. Ginny's cousin and a real asshole as of today._ _ _ _

____But can this even be considered a date if it's not explicitly said tho, he was about to have to ask Todd. But they seemed to like each other for now so WHO would ask that other than an anxious dude who would kill for a cigarrette on his hands right now. Nope, not Neil because he is a composed man without a nicotine addiction and he knows that but it's comforting._ _ _ _

____Smoke doesn't blend with kisses well anyway so it isn't worth the ride right know._ _ _ _

____They agreed on a little afternoon bar they both liked on call since it felt too awkward to text having known each other in person first. They'd have lunch while talking and have a coffee to go back to class with. The thing was Todd's having a bit of an internal crisis on bringing a gift or not, that's normal right? He isn't the best at dates since he always gets way too nervous and ends up arriving late but this time he was too early and passing through flower shops and cute things. A blue fake flower seemed pretty good given it was fake and it would last at least until it breaks so Todd bought that and went back just in time to see Neil just arriving and the feeling of fire extended through his chest making his throat tighten up and his cheeks fall into redness._ _ _ _

____That is quite frankly fucked up while only seeing Neil smile just like that. Like he wanted to see him as much as Todd, that's so damn fucked up._ _ _ _

____"Is that," Neil pointed at the single flower tangled on his fingers. "Is that for me?"_ _ _ _

____Todd handed it to him like a torch which was kind of cute. "Hello, and yes uhm... I really hope you like blue," He laughed out of nervousness._ _ _ _

____Neil was smitten already and feeling kind of bad he didn't bring anything but oh God did that make him happy as a clam; his heart was just about to jump in and out stomping onto his ribcage and he knew why it would because he wanted to do it himself too. This day's going so much better than his anxiety let him think and shut up for good this time. Neil put his two hands while holding the fake flower onto Todd's shoulders turning the other's body to relax himself before being able to look at him again. They arrived at a table in which Todd moved the chair for him to sit making Neil laugh endearly and brush his hand on his own while sitting. The feeling of extreme and lovely heat reached the zone on his palm like a firecracker on Independence Day._ _ _ _

____A woman rolling her eyes approached them. "The specials today are mostly warm soups and pastries because of the winter season. Here are the menus."_ _ _ _

____The waitress' mood didn't spoil the bubbly one on the table beneath her, who just started looking at the menu and eyeing each other while they thought the other wasn't looking._ _ _ _

____"What major are ya' in?"_ _ _ _

____"Well I'm in Film and Media, was that the name? I don't normally say that. Anyhow my major's boring..."_ _ _ _

____Todd flinched. "It's not if you like it, Neil. That's the point of a career u know."_ _ _ _

____"What made you want to be a lawyer?" Neil passed the page on the menu to the pastries and drinks._ _ _ _

____"I consider myself someone who likes to argue when provoked," Todd called the waitress to set his order and Neil's, then continued. "What about you? Film's good?"_ _ _ _

____Neil played with the flower on the table. "I like acting so I figured what better than to strive for director."_ _ _ _

____Todd felt his face light up with knowing that so he leaned forward a little in excitement. That's progress, knowing what he likes is so much progress for now._ _ _ _

____"What do you like? You're too cute to not have hobbies."_ _ _ _

____First try to shoot his shot more directly and it seemed to aim perfectly where he wanted it to. he got a blushing Neil and a nervous laugh out of him while he adjusted his round and tiny glasses on the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _

____"I like plants, sweets, poetry, acting, volleyball, and blue."_ _ _ _

____"Blue? You do?" Todd pushed out a satisfied smile by tapping his feet under the table._ _ _ _

____"Now I do," Neil took the fake flower and put it in the inside pocket of his formal coat then closed it. "Tell me what _you _like now."___ _ _ _

______Todd seemed to explode later because he just processed being hit on so smoothly making his ears buzz as if a bee went into his eardrums. He felt like Dumbo just flapping his ears all over the brunch bar and flying in cotton candy. Pull-yourself-together, you just now are knowing and talking to this dude correctly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Todd couldn't help but stutter. "W-Well I like suspense books, poetry, Christmas music, and for the most part cheap hot chocolate."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Neil wanted to tease him more SO bad but he also wanted to keep talking to him before being all confident onto his case. He chose to not appear annoying just yet but later._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll take you to get fancy hot chocolate next time, okay? I won't budge on you trying it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as Neil said that the waitress appeared with their waffle orders, little macarons and two iced coffees with no ice. Todd wanted to curse her for ruining the moment for him since OH GOD HE GOT GRANTED A SECOND DATE. He stuffed his mouth with a big bite of the corner of his blueberry waffle before even thinking about sounding out his screams._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jesus Todd, is it that good?" Neil laughed tapping the table with his palm and a loud wheeze._ _ _ _ _ _

______It may have not been the prettiest laugh on his own eyes but Todd thought the total opposite, it was contagious and he made such a pretty face smiling while doing that weird wheeze mixed in a snort so who really won here was him. After swallowing the big piece he took and gulping a little of his coffee to pass that normaly through his chest, he decided to talk as nonchalant as he could._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is Wednesday good to take you out again?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Neil pretended to look onto his hand and pass a page and then look at him in the eye smiling. "Definitely."_ _ _ _ _ _

______This dork was gonna be the very death of him and Anderson doesn't know how much of it he would be able to handle until he passes out on the middle of a busy road._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were in their very own bubble in the middle of a restobar full of people but they didn't mind at all, it was where they wanted to keep themselves tied to. Their hearts seemed so alive beating onto their ears and feeling themselves get more and more excited each second that passed. Just eating with Neil Perry felt new and exciting so he didn't want to give up on that in the near future._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt like he deserved this and was sure Neil wanted and deserved it too, what's the harm in that?_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KINDA LIKED THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN THE FIRST???? sorry i'm still improving and english is NOT my first language so lol i like cute relationships and get wayyy too carried away


	3. Breathe Easy for a While.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd wouldn't admit to being a hopeless romantic because he wasn't. He was just as dorky as Neil made himself seem.

Todd woke up with Spaz using his inhaler at two in the morning, so he slept a little again. This was a common occurrence and he could mute out the sound whenever he wanted, except this time it was even more annoying than usual since he didn't sleep the night before catching up to start studying already, he didn't have big tests until now. He had the type of tests that should have died in high school to prove he's oh so smart. 

He decided to just get up and grab a coat to walk for a while around campus until he was sleepy again, and let's say campus isn't very pretty so it's just pure luck straight outta his tuition money which isn't even at all that worth it. Yeah yeah, a career and whatever but the campus is ugly enough to still want to be a trophy husband.

Todd could see Knox spaced out on a bench right under a big light, high or drunk? You wouldn't know the difference with Knox Overstreet.

Until a second figure appeared and he froze in place when he was already walking towards his area to check up on him, he still feared the monsters of night and in this case, Neil.

He was about to turn around on his own heels and sprint away saying multiple curses until he heard them talking.

"I want to invite Todd next time, he was fine last time so—"

Now Todd found his ultimate interest which was people talking about him. As anyone, really, right?

"I'm fine with that. You have love written all over your face," Knox pointed from top to bottom on Neil with his finger in the air. Todd snorted.

Neil's face flushed hitting Knox. "No I don't! Shut up. You've been crushing on your ex again and I don't say ANYTHING."

Nope, too personal and he did not want to hear that at all. Todd started sprinting towards his dorm until he stepped on a piece of ice just forming, but sounding loud as fuck regardless of that. He hid in fear of alerting the two boys which is even more suspicious if you think about it.

"Is someone there? Helloooo?" Neil's voice sounded fearful, making Knox and Todd laugh.

Anderson got out of his hiding spot pretending to just pass by (who does at two in the morning?). Neil saw him and immediately changed his expression to one that was totally excited to see him like a puppy wagging his tail every now and then to avoid themselves from jumping onto that something. He could have sworn in the middle of nowhere Good old-fashioned lover boy started playing, and he wasn't complaining.

"I'm gonna go back to our room. Babe, always a pleasure," Knox laughed at his own joke to Todd giving him a hug and then almost running back.

_Oh my god they were roommates. ___

__"What are you even doing here, Neilly?"_ _

__Neil put on his glasses from his pocket with a confused grin. "I shall ask you the same thing, babe."_ _

__He playfully shoved Neil with a shoulder bump, but he couldn't hide the big smile he had. It was a win-win situation by this time._ _

__"No but seriously. You're too young to be out at this hour," Todd felt extremely playful tonight. Maybe he had a little too much coffee before bed._ _

__"I'm perfectly grown. I am twenty one! Twenty ONE!"_ _

__You could clearly hear his screams mixed with laughter behind him until a crack of leaves was heard. "YEAH I'M SURE!" Another crack. "Neil, come here. Security's gonna kick our ass."_ _

__Neil seemed to let out smoke out of his ears before taking the other's hand tight. "Do you wanna do something fun?"_ _

__His face lit up bright red and squeezed Neil's hand. "Show me the way, sir."_ _

__Neil had a weird concept of fun as someone in college, you would think they all did crack cocaine and wake up with alcohol poisoning in the hospital. But he didn't, he smelled as nothing more than flowers and Italian coffee, Todd couldn't help but notice when he helped him get down from the fence by catching his body onto his arms. Too much skinship might make him go insane. And so, Neil didn't let go of his hand again for the entire walk. Even when he wanted to light up a cigarrette he just made Todd use his lighter with the other hand and light it up for him. You would guess correctly that he didn't notice he held Anderson's hand on his again when he got down and was too embarrassed to let it go now —and he didn't want to. It was warm as a little pet—. They made baby steps through the entire walk (or stairs if you must) to the place just Neil was actually known of, Todd just didn't have any idea of where they were going. It wasn't far from college at least._ _

__Neil intertwined their fingers from excitement without meaning to when they arrived at the top of the stairs. "It's here. Beautiful, isn't it?" He looked at Todd totally excited only to notice he already was looking at him._ _

__"You do know all the good places, Neil. I'll give you that. Take me anywhere u want."_ _

__The younger of them didn't know how to actually respond to his heart and cheeks reacting the way they did to that simple recognition, but the smile that broke away from his face didn't leave much to the mind other than satisfaction. He squeezed his intertwined hand with him feeling his chest not letting him get away with it, worsening the beating of his heart by himself. He laughed at it sincerely more to himself than for Todd to notice because his heart wanted to communicate as if the older boy could hear him with bionic ears. Which would make his days so much easier._ _

__On the other hand Todd could not resist to tell him that considering the city lights lighting up his tiny glasses and brown eyes, his hair blowing by the slight breeze and their hands together tight on top of the little fence to not let people fall. He didn't really need much with Neil to consider himself completely frustrated. His arms itched to hold him again but this was more than enough by now. They've seen each other without being drunk two times and they internally hoped it would continue just like that. Even though a couple of vodka shots wouldn't even change how pretty Neil Perry is._ _

__He needed a mildly intimidating Todd and the latter needed a carefree Neil to push him a little further on edge with his permission._ _

__

__They didn't notice the moment in which they nearly fell asleep on the literally freezing bench until a cold breeze got under Neil's bones, causing him to move desperately to look for inexistent sheets and woke the half asleep future lawyer by the ruckus in which he too noticed he was, apart from on Neil's shoulder drooling, freezing cold nearly breaking down by shivering._ _

__"Neil, we didn't go to the dorms already?" Todd brushed his eyes on his nuckle, frowning from the faint light coming on the sky._ _

__"Look at it on the brightside," Neil defended brushing the other's hair on his hand. "The dorm's are open at this hour."_ _

__He just got up in a big jump just like a scared bunny. "SHIT, WE GOTTA GO BACK!"_ _

__"I'm sorry, David F. Bienvenu," Neil mumbled making Todd laugh sonorously. "See! I know stuff too."_ _

__"That was a famous Lawyer on twenty eighteen, Neilly."_ _

__"But I knew that..." The other couldn't resist the pout so he patted his head a little and then started to make his way back._ _

__"You coming?"_ _

__Neil thought about it first, then smiled showing his teeth._ _

__"We need a coffee later," Neil took his wrist not having the confidence of the last hours that passed._ _

__

__

__Even though they had agreed to go out again on Wednesday next week it came much sooner than that and they weren't complaining. It was incredibly pleasant sincw they shared some interests in lyric arts and that was always a pleasure. They entered a bookstore open at that very first hour with a small recyclable cup of coffee with a little of milk to mask the taste since Todd wasn't a big fan of too bitter stuff. They sat down side by side and maybe that was too close for comfort but felt like a-ok because the cold made impossible to actually feel comfortable apart. When Todd sometimes was pulled back a little when realizing Neil reassured it was fine by resting his head onto his shoulder._ _

__A little stop before going to campus is completely innocent if you consider the circumstances, a coffee and romantic (and some more) poetry books which is...Weirdly convenient._ _

__Neil looked to his side, and then got almost terrified. "You really like Walt Whitman, Todd?"_ _

__"Not actually, a professor suggested it. Professor Keating."_ _

__"Makes sense if you put it that way..."_ _

__Todd let out an audible 'PFFT' because of the silent environment. "You've been boiling questions in case I'm a pervert, haven't you?"_ _

__Neil got caught red handed, so he chose to stay silent biting onto his bottom lip and nearly breaking his nose in the middle of the hard cover recopilation of romantic poems to ignore the other's gaze. Todd on the counterpart just laughed at him whenever he caught the embarrassed look of the brown eyed that couldn't for the life of him keep his eyes stuck on the book, now leaning his back towards the dirty blonde to just stop himself and be comfortable._ _

__Tood took the chance to wrap one arm on his shoulders. And Neil didn't shake him off to continue reading and sipping sensing his ears go as red as roses did._ _

__

__

__Finally they made their way back talking about nothing and everything, singing foolish songs of Tori Kelly they didn't like but got stuck out of GAP stores with their friends, discussed the books they read —and bought— while teasing each other, passing the invisible line Todd drew out of fear of being too intense which the other crossed first by jabbing his ribs softly to make him laugh._ _

__"Hey," Neil filled the silence when they stopped laughing._ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__"There's a party on Friday and that's when you don't study, right?"_ _

__"You did listen to that!" It wasn't sarcasm as much as it may seem, he appreciated when people paid attention._ _

__"Would you like to come with me?"_ _

__He had to handle the rest of this week to be able to do that, but he didn't want to reject it so he made a mental schedule that fit perfectly with every period and sleep time he had so he could smile and say it honestly._ _

__"Of course I'd like that, you take care of me then okay?"_ _

__Neil finally smiled beaming with happiness. "Of course, little Todd needs a responsible babysitter."_ _

__"You did not just say that."_ _

__"You need _soooo_ much care."__

____"I'm gonna get you for that!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____"Todd," Charlie shook his deadlike face in the afternoon at snack time with him and Meeks. "Why do you still have your pajama on?"_ _ _ _

____Todd groaned swallowing the piece of cake he had on his mouth. "Don't even ask, Charlie. Another expresso if it's not much trouble?"_ _ _ _


	4. Strawberries and Cigarrettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look onto Todd's friendgroup, and advances on Neil's fast growing affection for the bookworm he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo as you may have guessed i have been writing A LOT and i feel pretty good about that :> i'm trying to pass the word count of 2k little by little though lmao it's not an easy task, ENJOY

A couple of weeks passed from then, the party was a sober one as much as the pushy and drunk Charlie insisted on it to be more fun. Meanwhile Todd and Neil got through multiple coffee dates, lunch and even midnight scapades with the pretext of the romance of it all, so it was a cool situation. Even though they lived a busy college life that didn't stop them from being together a lot more than anticipated. They were comfortable with it all in the 'talking' stage. 

Because of last night's scape with THAT cute friend of his, Todd found once again he was an idiot when sleepy. He couldn't help but get the absolutely most absurd shit he could do, and then fucking double it to be straight up ridiculous by things any normal human being wouldn't even think about doing something of the similarity, not even the Mighty Charlie Dalton. When he finally slept he'd regret everything he did while trying to stay awake for years on end when he remembered on a fit of insomnia and that's for sure.

He still remembered the time he ditched class one day by getting on a train of shipments with his friends only to find out he nearly ended up across the state for doozing off 'for a second'. They had to get off the train jumping from it and get the ride home from their pockets, that's the most memorable thing he had which he shares with Spaz, his high school buddy. But since Spaz wasn't present he couldnt't warn the others that didn't know about his destructive sense. 

"HEY GUYS! GUYS," Todd was at the campus' cafeteria when he got up to catch his friend's attention. "Let's sign up for the cooking class."

The ones that had an idea of sleepy pup sighed in relief. This wasn't that much of a _shit idea. ___

__Chris, who decided to sit with them this time, couldn't help but take his elbow to get him down. "Todd baby. You might burn everything with your eyes puffy like that."_ _

__Even though she was the voice of reason, the rest of the table ignored that onto choruses of yelling 'HELL YEAH!' because Todd wasn't so much of planning stuff. They also didn't have a sense for chaos at all with sleepy and fun Todd since only Spaz knew the majority of it and he wasn't there._ _

__Pitts turned to his boyfriend kissing his cheek. "Cam, please come?"_ _

__Cameron sighed leaving a short peck on his lips. "When we get married you're gonna take my last name for this."_ _

__The entire table turned to a very surprised Pittsie who seemed on the verge of crying his heart out, and a blushed Cameron trying to keep his cool sipping on his coke and playing with the metal straw on it. Pitts hugged his boyfriend by the waist under the attentive gaze of those who clearly heard the words spoken. Everyone knew they were the oldest at the table —Gerard went through multiple career changes on his freshman and junior years, so he's twenty four. Cameron was striving to be an English professor with passing an undergrad and getting a PhD if possible so he's twenty five by now—._ _

__"So, after two years of dating you hint to a propose like this? Asshole," Pitts' words weren't tender yet his voice saying them was._ _

__Cameron smiled to whisper on his ear. "You get to be a teacher before we get married, two kids don't learn by themselves."_ _

__The group pretended that they weren't hearing all of the things said by the couple in their little safe bubble while eating. Meeks also hid the smile creeping up ear to ear behind his glasses shoving the spoonful of rice onto his mouth whenever Charlie looked at him when the word 'married' or 'children' came clear to their eardrums. They seemed to agree to never promise something like that out loud, because it didn't need to be heard but done instead. After all they were just six months into dating formally._ _

__Todd tickled Chris' side to get her attention. "Neil likes cooking, right?" Now he was tugging onto her sleeve to rush her._ _

__"You win a boy's heart by feeding him. That I would know if I was in love."_ _

__He seemed satisfied with that and so did she, even though she lied a little. She was crushing faintly on Todd but since we're all God's children she decided to just swallow that feeling as not-gonna-happen and keep it shut. He seemed already blind to the sight of the diamond that was Neil as some poets would say. She was just really happy for him above all the things she could be, there wasn't evil in her presence._ _

__Todd would seem like a toddler, threw fits and got insecure just like one even though he had a degree in Psychology already by the age of twenty two, now getting through a law major as his next step. Neil on his counterpart changed his career from being a well recognized doctor from his connections to learn Film by the age of twenty one getting to be a freshman again because he was stripped from his soul on trying to become a surgeon. He hated nepotism and pulling strings from his father's side, he got money from his family and he despised that already._ _

__Todd stood up with his tray on hand. "So we're all agreed? Cooking class is at five o'clock. I don't want anyone late."_ _

__"Yeah baby, you will be such a good husband to Neil." Charlie whispered on his ear dashing from him._ _

__Todd had to pull his hand back because of that, he was prepared to flick him until a smack cam appeared._ _

__"DON'T YOU GRIN, DALTON!"_ _

__He felt his phone vibrate on his pocket so he reached for it and took a look at the notification. Todd immediately looked around effusively._ _

__**neil♡** _ _

__**_you're lookin cute 2day lol look behind you_ ** _ _

__**_BY THE TRASHCAAAN_ ** _ _

___TOOOODD_ _ _

__you come for me :(_ _

__**neil♡** _ _

__**_Ok now really look behind ya_ ** _ _

__Todd turned around so hard he could have sworn his neck snapped and he turned unvoluntarily into an owl, or a demonic creature from the manga Jujutsu Kaisen that he was reading. He wouldn't know for sure._ _

__"Don't I get a hug?" Neil teased him opening his arms. "Come on. Give Neilly a hug."_ _

__He was teasing the guy before him but not really, he just desperately wanted to hug him without seeming like it. _He didn't need to know his love language was physical before dating seriously.__ _

__Todd laughed at him. "If you want a hug just say so. Get better at excuses." And so he took Neil's kind of muscular arms around him._ _

__For Neil time literally could stop at that second and be fine with it, but things didn't pause when Todd pulled back again from him but not for the reasons the younger boy supposed but because he felt his heart too excited for comfort. Todd thought simply, "he smells so good", until he felt like a creep for adoring his smell so much. Today it was a mixture of... Cigarrettes and chocolate. Either he lived a life as a secret baker or was a living magazine with perfume swatches everywhere._ _

__For the entire walk back they just decided to hold hands sharing a pair of Airpods as they grew to be more comfortable with being close, not caring of the meaning of it or the implications of their relationship by being all lovey dovey for everybody to see. They were slowly climbing their way to the top of that question by simply being relaxed about it. They had **something,** and that was completely fine. Neil didn't think he was just a fling like the ones he had plastered all around his life of fooling around, and Todd was way too mature by now to think of doing that. The question just didn't spark itself audibly since it was well answered. But now, after multiple coffee dates and encounters passing by them Neil mustered the courage once and for all._ _

__"Todd, as much as I like this," Todd felt goosebumps. Genuine fear. "Will I get to kiss you?"_ _

__Ah, that._ _

__He laughed at the question with the chills vanishing from his spine, it never clicked on his mind before. That was why the other was always too close looking him intensely in the eyes avoiding looking below that. That was why the one time their faces brushed he pulled him into a very much forced hug._ _

__"You could have done that since we met, Perry."_ _

__And that's when the younger one pulled his body closer to Anderson's with ease, looked at him with a kind of anxiousness Todd never saw in him before getting a nod and just eyeing the other lick his bottom lip for further approval. He brushed his jaw onto his skinny hand finally closing the gap between them in a delicate kiss he wouldn't recognise from himself. The taste of lemon filled Neil's tastebuds, and he was absolutely sure Todd noticed the taste of cigarrettes lingering onto his. They didn't have a deep and hot kiss like anyone seeing the pent up tension between them would have guessed that would happen, this felt more loving and delicate than that. The feeling of their hands exploring each other's soft neck and jaw to just occupy themselves was feeling suffocating, so they pulled away whining and complaining internally._ _

__Todd took a second before nervously saying something. "That was— That was great, can you do that again later? I wanna scream right now."_ _

__Neil laughed at the joke the other muttered with the overwhelming emotion of realization that he loved Todd's lips on his own, so he took them softly again with a smile plastered on his face ruining it a little but not really. He was just really happy to get to do that after being patient everytime he felt like it was the time but wasn't actually sure if he could, if Todd wanted it that bad too. They started walking again after separating and Neil felt the need to shake hands as if it was a bussiness, but to just thank Todd. Todd took his hand and intertwined it confidently now._ _

__"I didn't know I was likeable, thank you," Todd giggled meanwhile Neil frowned a little._ _

__"Now who told you that? I, for one, like you SO-MUCH."_ _

__"Neil, it was a—"_ _

__"I LIKE TODD ANDERSON!"_ _

__Todd put his hand above his lips to shut him up since he was being loud as fuck and there were students already laughing at them for the obnoxious act._ _

__"I almost screamed your major too. But you shut me."_ _

__"I like you too, now shut up."_ _

__They didn't agree to date just yet, but they knew the answer by just looking into each other's eyes. They were sure the other was the cutest and the answer would be a million times yes even if it took two year's worth of coffee dates and silly midnight walks to finally love each other entirely, though._ _

__Now the thing was they had yet to make it work, and that was a whole other thing to be wary of. Kissing was easy and addictive but being compatible in each sense would take a little of time._ _

__Todd got a phonecall while walking back still with Neil's hand on his to which he signaled it didn't bother him if he answered, he was spiraling onto his own mind anyways._ _

__"And who do I owe the pleasure?"_ _

__He heard laughter. "Knox Overstreet and thank you. You'll have tonight on your dorm to be together, I got Spaz to go."_ _

__Todd fell silent for a second before smiling. "Needed that, thanks. I am NOT gonna lose it, though, don't expect much."_ _

__He said, you know, like a liar._ _

__The phonecall ended from Knox's side, leaving Todd to the difficult task of proposing the thought without sounding THAT much out of place. They just kissed so it wasn't much easier._ _

__"I'll have my dorm alone, wanna watch a movie?"_ _

__He didn't do a good job at not sounding that way of course._ _

__Neil opened his eyes a little wide before blinking and thinking pure thoughts, it took them weeks anyway to kiss so who knew if this would be the same. He didn't actually feel bothered by that._ _

__"Sure, but let me get you to class now."_ _

__Neil kissed his nose, put a peck on his lips and tiptoe'd to get Todd's forehead to keep walking with a smile on his face. He was sure this is what he wanted after all._ _

__Todd remembered all of a sudden. "SHIT! I have to cancel something," he began typing really fast and hit send before looking up again._ _

__"Why though?" Neil looked at him caressing his knuckles on his thumb._ _

__"Because I wanna be with you today."_ _

__Yep, this is the one._ _


	5. Sometimes I go blurry eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more time, and all falls into place as fast as it came up.

Todd got through his classes of the day hardly, wanting to tire himself out by crying out of mental exhaustation until he remembered he had a somewhat date with Neil on his dorm room. His face lit up immediately (which was creepy to half of the hallway) starting to pick up the pace of a composed and really excited fella. And he couldn't be less, though, he had a date with the guy he liked on his room by themselves.

Okay, he had to admit it wasn't a brilliant idea unless he had a strong willpower and control on himself, his hands and entire thoughts. You had to be completely Zen to be like Todd: Blueballed, he was fucking blueballed at this point on. Maybe he was partially at fault for that, but he didn't want just anyone as if he ever did that stuff anyway. It would come around to a solid four months? Or even six? He wasn't sure if the action he had then counted.

Too much talk about sexual frustration, ain't it? Well, Todd thought all that on the way back to his dorm eating his brains out picturing the what, when and well... Just WHEN. This wasn't easy for a teen let alone an adult who didn't want to be too forward on what he wanted as if he was a child. Todd opened the door to leave his backpack and go find Neil, getting an automatic stroke when doing so.

"JESUS CHRIST! Neil? What are you—"

Neil laughed at him, amused. "Knoxious, baby. I thought you knew."

"Should have known," Todd leaned onto him to get a short kiss. "What were you doing?"

"Snooping a little, you could say," Neil straightened his back to begin typing something.

"Yeah? You didn't see anything weird from Spaz," It was a test of tension. Neil passed. "Or mine?" Then failed.

"I just took one sweater of yours. ...Cotton."

Now that he looked closely, seemed about right. He took the green sweater he didn't use that regularly, and frankly it just looked better on Neil. It went so well with him and with it being kind of loose and a little more used, it gave him sweater paws (which is always a plus on the cutest boy alive). 

"You can keep it, it suits you better than it does me." 

Neil took off his glasses silently, put them on the bedside table, blinked exactly twice and didn't wait another second to jump in and kiss Todd. He took a milisecond to give in with the surprise and all, but held onto Neil's waist in a delicate manner closing the little gaps between their bodies. It was mildly different but intoxicating at the same time although he didn't have the cigarrettes' taste anymore he could tell, in a way, he totally missed it already. It was like a signature taste from him, the ashy yet sweet feeling. Neil was fuming on the inside, he couldn't really tell if what he was doing was actually real since Todd's lips... Always tasted like lemon? Maybe it was some kind of candy he didn't know about, but he quickly felt comfort on that taste. The kiss started to get out of hand since they promised to keep the date pure to their insides, they pulled back at the same time with a little string of saliva remaining as a witness.

"We—We should," Todd paused to catch his breath. "We should watch the movie, right?"

Neil laughed before huddling up to the side by the wall. "Ready when you are, sir."

He didn't feel actually frustrated when the kiss ended, just really drunk from the recent contact. His spine shivered by the sudden thought of ending up _loving_ Neil, because he just knew love could hurt. Who didn't really? Love could be presented in so many ways yet not one is exactly accurate, not one version of it can be the most perfect thing he ever saw. Of course he knew his friends' relationships and that was great, but could he have that? The pit on his stomach grew wider and wider everytime the characters on the movie couldn't stand being apart that badly. 

Truth is he did feel kind of that way about Neil, and it terrified the living shit out of him. What is it didn't work and he found someone else? Unrequited, after all? The thought made him frown and whine hiding in Neil's arms to cuddle on his side, feeling his body relax at that while hiding his heated up face on the crook of his neck.

He couldn't help but worry nonstop and ignore the dialogues on that stupid laptop.

"What is it, mhm?" Neil brushed his fingers on his light hair. "I won't go today if that makes you feel better, we'll cuddle and shit."

Todd laughed. "You sure? I won't let you go then."

He put one leg and one arm wrapping Neil with those as he turned off the laptop and left it elsewhere Todd couldn't reach. Neil came back to pay attention to him with a kind of loving glow flowing from his eyes, the blue eyed became instantly obsessed with it.

"Will you tell me or is it 'cuddle-no talk' kinda thing?" He nodded at the latter, looking at him in the eye. "Alright, but you get kissed today." 

"We're sharing an individual bed so I would expect kisses from you. That's rent," Todd laid down on top of him resting his head on his chest. "And you're so pretty."

"Not when a whole Todd Anderson exists."

Todd shoved him by the side of his face embarrassed by the cheeky compliment, feeling his chest clutch in satisfying pain from the feeling pushing down a scream. Maybe being a little scared of love wasn't bad, he felt on the verge or dying everytime Neil looked at him by just feeling his hands sweat and his chest tighten up. That's when you know, right? Neil found him first. Neil wasn't afraid of getting close. Neil wanted him.

"We should act A Midsummer Night's Dream for our next date, since you like that. I want to see you do it."

Neil's chest stopped making motions to breathe, as if he held it still to just be calm instead of freaking out. In the middle of nowhere he started to kiss Todd's face everywhere, even on his really blonde eyebrows leaving him dumbfounded.

"You're literally perfect for me, Anderson," Another sonorous and short kiss. "I'd love that."

He relaxed by laughing a little. "I kind of figured. You stopped breathing," and went in for a full on kiss.

Fuck, that's it for the Anderson bloodline. He's gonna take Neil Perry's last name even if that's the last thing he ever gets to do.

For a little context of that joke, in Todd's family there are his parents and his older brother. In which to put it simple, they both like men, his brother is completely gay and he is bisexual. So his parents by now don't have much of a chance of having grandchildren. That's always the theme of their dinners in family anyways, Todd getting asked if he has a partner and when is he getting married, even though he was just twenty two. Today he was sure it would be no different. 

"Todd, sweetheart," His mother talked taking his hand. "Do you have a boyfriend? You seem happy."

Bingo.

"Kind of? He's loveable."

"You just tell me if he hurts you," his dad was a rude but loving person. "You're too good to be hurt."

Todd inhaled. "Actually, I would like you to meet him. We aren't official but—"

"Then make it official and then introduce us. We'll wait."

"Now Jeffrey, how's Jonas hanging around?"

They always engaged in really animated conversations, but this one left Todd a bitter aftertaste. Maybe he did need a little more clarity in that so he texted Neil to meet him in the abandoned classroom of the campus and after that continued talking with his family. 

When Todd had come back it was somewhere between ten o'clock and eleven, the campus wasn't closed just yet. He saw the lovely boy right under the path they always took and rushed to take his hand and kiss on his knuckles with care and a smile, that being contagious to the other. Finally arriving to the classroom he locked it with care as to not get caught and closing windows. He put his playlist starting by My Favorite Clothes by RINI, taking Neil again and directing him on a little waltz exchanging a smile between them.

"So this is a new midnight adventure?" Neil was careful to not step on Todd's feet. He was a future director yet not a dancer. 

"Wouldn't let any of those be the last, Neilly," He laughed spinning him for a bit on his own, then pulled him even closer.

You can do this, Anderson, calm down.

Todd went out of breath before speaking. "I really like you so much," A faint attempt of what he prepared. "And I don't have a problem without being official. It's just—"

Neil looked at him with piercing yet comforting eyes. He wasn't gonna guess for him because that's what talking is for, and he didn't really know his point in the romantic setting they were.

"I'm scared you can leave me anytime because of that," Sounded out he assumed, that was dumb as fuck.

Neil noticed the change in the song, to Girl Crush by Little Big Town. He smiled embracing Todd to his shoulder caressing his neck and hair while leaning to the sides to continue dancing. He took a liking to just petting him when he was upset. 

"If I ever wanted to leave you," Neil started. Todd crisped under his touch. "I wouldn't have waited almost three months for a kiss, I wouldn't be dancing with you when I don't know jackshit about that..."

He wanted to cry in return but he was just concentrated on his voice, as melodious and sweet as it always was. He noticed Neil did talk in a different tone to other people when encountered while they were out just holding hands as they always did, talking about their lifes even if they got boring.

"I don't even have the idea of love right I pressume," He looked at him directly. "But I might love you even more than you know. Teach me **how** to do that from now on."

"Will you be my boyfriend, Neil?" 

"No," Todd looked at him frowning. "Will YOU be my boyfriend?"

"You— Jesus-Fucking-Christ," He gritted his teeth before answearing kind of upset that he got told no. "Yes, I do want to be your boyfriend."

"You're not Catholic, babe."

"I've met God already, man. His name's Neil Perry." The other laughed properly at that.

Todd doesn't know when, but Neil starts kissing him and squeezing his cheeks to not let him escape out of the room as if he needed to do that. Todd hugged his waist hearing something almost to nothing of Pink Skies by LANY, mixed with Neil's steady breath and confident lips, his hands exploring his hair and hips when he felt like he outdone himself onto grabbing the other's face.

Yup, this is what love's supposed to feel like. Dying and being alive at the same time, your chest clenching and longing and never letting go. He could already tell that much.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. I HATE THIS WORK SO MUCH UGH but I have to keep practicing to be better like I was years ago so uuuuu yeah bear with me.


End file.
